Marti Maggie McFly
by Matrix of the Future
Summary: We all know the events of October 26, 1985. We know what took place in November 1955. We know all of these events, and many more. But, do we know what would have happened, if Marty was a girl? Story is part one of three. I don't own Back to the Future, and the rating is just to be safe(as there is some swearing). Bad summary, sorry(story is better than summary, btw!).
1. A Time Machine

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! Some obvious changes will happen later on, but for now it's pretty similar(which is how I intend it be). Hope you enjoy! -MOCKINGJAY7777/TheSpark777(fictoria-2-u) :)**

Marti Maggie McFly

Friday

October 25, 1985

7:39 AM

Twin Pines time

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Doc?" I shout. "Doc, are you in there?" No reply.

Sighing, I take a step back and lift up the welcome mat. Sure enough, the spare key is still there. I unlock the door and slip the key back under the mat, then step inside, only to be met with the stench of a pile of week old dog food spilling out of Einstein's bowl.

"Eh! Disgusting!" I mumble, half-gagging.

"Hey, Doc? Einstein? Hello?" I call, even though it's pointless. A quick glance around reveals that no one other than me is here, nor _has_ been here for the past week. Oh well, might as well have a little fun!

With a devilish smile on my face, I shift through the mess over to the amplifier. Grabbing my yellow mini off the top of a pile of papers, I flip the power switch, turning the amp on. Slowly I turn each of the knobs to maximum power, then plug other end of the cord into the mini to complete the connection.

"This, is going to be awesome!" I whisper to myself. I bring the sliver pick up high, and with one final evil laugh, bring it down on the cord. The glorious sound only lasts a brief second though, as it is immediately followed by a small explosion that causes me to be blown back into a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Maybe this wasn't my best idea..." I say as the contents of the shelves behind the chair rain down on me. After sitting still for a second to make sure that everything that was going to fall had, I slowly sit up to get a look at the amp.

'Whoa," I whisper. The speaker, or at least what _was_ the speaker, is either caved in, or spread across the floor in shambles. There are a few sparks from the inner circuitry, but luckily no fire. It looks like something you'd see at the end of a heavy concert. "Rock and roll."

Pushing the stacks of papers off of me, I stand to fully survey the damage. What was caused by just a simple chord, looks like truck drove through. Oops.

Checking my watch to make sure I still have time, I stand the shelving unit back up and begin sitting things back on it. While I highly doubt they were in any particular order, whatever little organization there was is now completely gone.

"At least it looks a little bit better now." I mumble, grabbing the last stack of papers from the floor. I've just finished placing them back on the shelves when the phone rings, sounding like the fire alarm, and scaring the crap out of me for a brief second.

After a moments hesitation of picking it up, and wondering who's calling, I swing around another pile of stuff and pick up the receiver with a, "Hello? Brown residence, Marti McFly speaking."

"Mags!" comes an eccentric voice over the phone. Mags is my nickname based from my middle name. It's not that I don't like Marti, Mags just seems more like me. "I'm glad I decided to call home first, I could have been searching all over for you! Listen, I..."

"Doc?" I ask, cutting him off. "Where the heck have you been all week? I..."

"No time for that now!" he says hurriedly, this time cutting me off. "You see, I've been away working on what may be the greatest invention of the human race!"

"The human race?" I say. If there's one thing Doc can do, it's exaggerate. "Come on, Doc. What is it that's so important?"

"I'll tell you later." he says quickly. "Listen, can you meet me tonight, at the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, at exactly 1:15 AM? I believe I've made a major scientific breakthrough!"

1:15 AM? "Uh, yah. Sure thing." I say. "You know you left your inventions on all week, right Doc? I mean, Einstein's food bowl is really starting to wreak. Is he with you, by the way?"

"Yes, he's right here, and my inventions? Great Scott, that reminds me! Don't hook up to the amplifier Mags. There's a slight possibility of an overload."

"Yah," I say with a slight laugh. "Right..." A beeping coming from my watch, informing me that it's time to start off for school, saves me from answering.

"Hey, listen Doc. I gotta go, I don't want to be late for school, ya know?" I say.

"Of course! Remember though, Twin Pines Mall, 1:15 AM. You got that?" he asks.

"Yah, got it." I mumble. "See ya then, Doc."

I hang up the phone and am headed for the door when I notice one of Doc's clocks says it's 7:22. Now that I look around, _all_ of the clocks claim it to be 7:22.

"Weird," I mutter, pulling the door closed and making sure it's locked. "I'll have to ask Doc about that tonight. I wonder what this _oh so important_ invention of his is anyways."

Giving a small shrug, I grab my skateboard and head off for school. A lot of kids think it's strange that I skateboard. Then again, they think _everything_ about me is strange It doesn't really bother me much though. I've got a few good friends, a boyfriend, and my hopeful career in the arts, particularly music.

7:53 AM

I ride up to the front steps of the school, and am immediately greeted by my group of besties, all of which are bouncing around like they've had way too much caffeine.

"Hey!" Meg shrieks.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Jan says excitedly.

"Never, ever, ever," Jenni shouts.

"Not in a..." Dot begins.

"Googoplex equals _x_ amount of years!" Lil chimes in.

"You know, I was just gonna say a million." Dot says annoyed.

"And how much fun would that have been?" Lil says defensively.

The two begin arguing over the topic, and knowing that everyone else will soon jump in, I head over to Lewis, the one person in the group that usually isn't bouncing of the walls.

We're a pretty interesting group of people. Our little garage band consists of Dorothy drums, Meghan West(Meg), and I alternating lead guitar/vocals and piano/keyboard, Jennifer Parker(Jenni) on bass, and Janice Dunn(Jan) on the occasional strings part. Lillian Kabala(Lil) and Lewis Smith act as our 'managers', though they're really more of a moral support group. Theo Games, my boyfriend, has his own band.

"Hey," I say. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, nothing much." a deep voice says behind me as a pair of arms wraps around my waist. "Their just bouncing of the walls because you guys are the only entire chick group auditioning for the dance."

"I was asking Lew..." I begin, then stop, what Theo said sinking in.

Shocked, I spin around in his arms to face him. "We got accepted?" I ask unbelieving.

"Now it's just an audition," he says sternly. "But yah, Strickland finally accepted you guys as a plausible group."

"Eek! Yay!" I shout, sharing a brief kiss with Theo. When I look up again, the whole group has surrounded us, some making kissy faces. I roll my eyes at them.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I ask, mock-angrily, hitting the arm of the person closest to me-it was Dot.

"Well, in all honesty," Lil starts.

"We didn't expect you to be here on time." Jenni finishes.

"Yah, we thought we had more time to come up with a more," Meg starts.

"_Interesting_ way of telling you." Dot concludes evilly.

"You guys!" I shout, pretending to be insulted. "I'm not late for _everything_, ya know?"

"Yah, you were early for your birth, Miss had-to-come-in-June-instead-of-August." Theo says, matter of factly.

"And, and," Jenni jumps in. "Your early for anything and everything that has to do with music or food."

"Hey, Amen to that girl." Dot says.

"I second, I mean, I _third_ that." Meg says.

"Fourth... fifth... sixth!" They all begin to tally off.

"Personally, I think your all crazy." Jan says quietly. Jan has always been the quietest of all of us, but she can really rock a violin.

"Oh sure!" Dot says, making an insane face that causes us all to bust out laughing.

I'm not sure how we hear the bell, but we do. We all break apart, each of us headed off to different classes. This mornings news, is going to make algebra bearable.

4:17 PM

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath. "Everyone ready to do this?" Nods all around. I glance over at Theo and his group, The Extra, and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"All right," I say, turning to the 'judges', and shying away from the microphone the slightest bit when I hear how loud my voice is. "We're the Pinheads," The group name came from a day not-so-long ago when some snobby senior(we were in the tenth grade, and the boy was in his third run of being a high school senior) said an all girl rock group was stupid, and that we were by extension stupid. Dot almost jumped him. "And this is our version of The Power of Love."

I turn slightly to the group and give a small nod, and we begin. We start out strong, and for a second I think that all of our practice and persistance has paid off, until we get cut off not even thirty seconds into the song.

"I'm afraid your just too darn loud." one of the 'judges' says into the megaphone. I swear I hear him say outside of it, "_And feminine."_ Of course. Strickland's influence on the 'judges' was stronger than I thought it would be. Strickland's always disliked me, and being a girl just gave him excuses for not allowing me to do certain things. Women's Lib, you had no affect on _him_.

Sighing, I head of the stage and over to where Theo and his group are standing.

"Hey, I thought you guys-_gals, _sounded great." he says with a small smile.

"Thanks." I mutter, staring at my shoes.

"Do you want to go for a walk later?" he asks. "You could stay and listen to us, then we could go to the park?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Theo." I say. "I think I'll just head home now, I mean, I've gotta lot of homework to do."

"Sure, whatever." he says innocently. "Rain check then?"

"Rain check." I confirm with a small smile, then start on my way back home.

Saturday

October 26, 1985

12:35 AM

I sit on my bed in my room staring blankly at my math homework and thinking about dinner. Uncle Joey had a parole hearing, didn't make it, again. Mom still doesn't approve of girls asking out guys, and Linda got an earful of that. Dave almost missed the bus to work, not surprising. Dad's still eating cereal for dinner and driving Mom insane by not being romantic. And any hopes of Theo and I using my dad's car to go to the lake this weekend, are dead. Great day.

I sigh and slam the math book closed. I never fully understood algebra. I don't even know _why_ we have to learn it. When in my life am I gonna have to know what _a + b = c_ actually means? Oh well, figure it out on Sunday.

A quick glance at the clock reveals that it's almost time for me to leave to meet Doc at the mall so he can show me god knows what.

"Man, I really hope that whatever it is doesn't blow up in my face..." I mutter just as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Mags? You didn't fall asleep, did you?" I should have known it was Doc.

"Fall asleep? Are you kidding me?" I say surprised. My internal clock seems to have me function my best between 3pm and 5am, so the idea that I'd be asleep at 12am is ridiculous.

"Listen, I need you to stop by my house on your way to the mall and grab my camcorder, all right?" he asks.

"Yah, sure." I say. "Look Doc, whatever this big invention is, it's not going to like, explode or something, right? I mean, I'm just not in the mood..."

"Don't worry!" He says surely. "I am confident that this will be a successful trial run."

"Well your the Doc, Doc." I say. "See ya."

1:13 AM

I arrive at the mall two minutes earlier than I was expected. Picking up my board and walking the rest of the way, and look around for any signs of Doc or his invention. All I see though is the van and Einstein sitting in the parking lot.

"Hey, Einstein." I say patting the mixed breed dog on the head. "Where's the Doc?"

Just as I ask this, there's a click, and the back of the van slowly begins opening. I grab Einstein's collar and back up a few feet to give whatever's coming out plenty of room. I can't see much through the smog that seemed to be inside the van, but I can see enough to see what appears to be the outline of some sort of car. Two red lights come on that I can only assume to be taillights. The 'vehicle' slowly begins backing out of the van, and I hold my breath.

I gasp when I see that my suspicions are correct, and that the object in question is indeed a car. It's the _type_ of car though that shocks me. What pulls out of the back of Doc's van is none other than a DeLorean, a dream car of mine. I'm plenty aware as to how unreliable and impractical they are, but I've still always wanted one. Even one as modified as this one appears to be. With two big black vents that almost look like rocket boosters on the back, attachments in the most random seeming places, and wires running everywhere, it looks just like something out of a science fiction story.

The gull wing on the drivers side pops open, and out comes none other than Dr. Emmett L. Brown, local lunatic according to most.

"Mags! You made it!" he says once he notices me. "This is it, this is the big one!"

"Ya, well, it-it's a DeLorean." I say, stating the obvious.

"Believe me Mags, this, is much more than just a DeLorean." he says matter of factly.

He pauses for a moment, then turns to Einstein. "Come on Einie!" he says happily to the dog, patting the drivers seat of the car. The dog obeys. "Come on Einie, get in there! That's a good boy!" Doc buckles the dog in and signals for me to start recording.

"Good evening," he says once I have the camera on. "I am Dr. Emmett Brown, I am standing in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, it is Saturday, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM, this is temporal experiment number one." he turns back to Einstein and holds up the clocks around his and the dog's necks. "Please note, that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with mine."

He gives the dog one more pat, then closes the door, and comes over to me. He pulls a fairly large remote out of one of the pockets of his tool belt and starts flipping switches.

"You got that thing hooked up to the... car..." my sentence dies out as he begins to drive the car around the lot using the remote. Once it stops, he grabs my arm and moves over to a spot directly in the car's path.

"When this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious shit." he says unusually calm.

I'm about to ask what he's doing, when the car begins accelerating, without moving forward. The tires begin smoking and sparking, and just when it seems as if they're going to explode, doc flips a switch, and the car races forward. Straight towards us.

Instinct and common sense kick in, and I move to get out of the car way, but Doc grabs my arm, keeping me in it's path.

"No, no, no, no! Watch this!" he says excitedly. Maybe he is insane.

The car continues forward, and I'm about to yank out of Doc's grip, when the car lights up like a Christmas tree. Bright flashes and pops of light show up here and there, all around the car. Then, with a loud bang, almost like some type of extreme sling shot, the car lights up, and disappears. The only things to show that it ever existed are a pair of flaming tire trails, and the cars license plate, smoking and spinning.

I slowly put the camera down, breathing hard due to the adrenaline. I myself am too shocked for words. Doc seems to be the exact opposite.

"What did I tell you!" he shouts, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air as if the most exciting, insane thing in the world just happened, just came true. "Eighty-eight miles per hour!"

Suddenly, something comes to mind, something I can't believe I almost forgot about. Einstein.

"Jesus Christ," I say, suddenly scared out of my wits. "Jesus christ Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down Mags!" Doc says turning to me. "I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

"Then where the hell are they?" I shout beginning to freak out.

"The appropriate question would be _when_ the hell are they. You see, Einstein has just become the worlds first time traveller! I've sent him to the future! One minute into the future to be exact, and when that minute passes we will have caught up to him and the time machine!"

My brain freezes, as I try to comprehend what Doc just said. _A time machine_, my mind screams at me. _Time machine, time machine, time machine..._

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me you built a _time machine_, out of a DeLorean?" I ask, simply trying to clarify the situation.

"I figure, if your going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "That, and the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal..." his watch beeps. "Look out!"

I'm pushed out of the way just as the car returns, now covered with ice. I take another step back, but Doc moves towards the car, and, after a moment of hesitation, and the realization that it is indeed cold, opens the door to reveal Einstein sitting there happily, as if nothing ever happened.

"Ah Einstein! You little devil!" he says, ruffling the dogs shaggy fur. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" Doc unbuckled the dog and he happily runs into the van.

He calls me over and explains to me how everything works, though I doubt I'll be able to retain half of it. It's either too scientific, or just coming at me too fast. Once I've learned how the time circuits work, and had a standard lecture on time travel, there is one question of mine that is still unanswered. Actually, I have _hundreds_ of questions, but just one comes to mind at the moment.

"So, uh, does uh, does it run on ordinary gasoline?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium." he says.

I freeze. "Are you telling me that this sucker is _nuclear_?"

"Keep rolling, keep rolling." I put the camera back up. "No, no, no. This sucker is electrical. But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the necessary 1.21 jigowatts of electricity to power the Flux Capacitor."

"But, where the heck did you get it from? It, it's not like they sell it at the corner drugstore! Did you rip that off?"

"Of course!" he says. "From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, but instead I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts!"

He carefully refills the car with plutonium, then begins talking about a trip to the future. I don't catch much, just that he'll look me up when he gets there, and something about clothes.

"How could I be so careless?" he says, snapping me out of the slight haze I've been in since we started. He heads over to the plutonium case, and I briefly wonder why.

"What is it Einie?" Doc asks, looking at the dog. In turn, Einstein looks over towards the road, where a pair of headlights suddenly pops on.

"Oh my god, they found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it Mags!" he screams.

"What? Who?" I ask confused.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" He screams at me.

I turn to look where he's been pointing, and see a bus heading towards us. "Oh my..."

"I'll draw their fire!" he shouts, after his handgun proves itself to be a failure.

"Doc! No!" I shout. But it's too late. The Libyans are upon us, and they have their guns pointed straight at Doc's heart. He tosses his gun aside and puts his hands in the air, and they only hesitate one second. Then they shoot.

"No." I whisper. "Assholes," my voice slowly getting louder now. "Freaking bastards!" I scream.

It all happens so fast now, faster than anything before has. They shoot, I run. Their gun jams, and I bolt for the car. Diving in, I slam the door, start the ignition, and ram on the gas. The Libyans follow in their bus, their gun now fully functioning. I turn a corner, then it seems as if time slows down, as if everything is rushing past me and I'm only experiencing half of it. The Libyans pull out a bigger weapon, but I ignore it, focusing on flooring the gas pedal.

I see a photo booth ahead, and go for it. _Please work. Oh god, please work._ The necessary speed comes, and the car lights up. "I'm sorry." I whisper. For a brief second, I think that this is what it's like to die. Then the light clears, and a face comes at me.


	2. Welcome to 1955

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2! A little late, I admit, and possibly not as good as the first chapter, but that is entirely up to you the reader. If a character(Biff or George) seems slightly or extremely out of context(some things you have to give story time to understand why the character did that, or was unlike themself), feel free to tell me in the reviews. If Marti seems slightly(or not so slightly) out of context, then I am doing my job as a fanfic author. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! -F. W. V. B. :)**

Marti Maggie McFly: Chapter 2

Saturday

November 5, 1955

7AM

I scream and slam on the brakes, causing myself to be thrown forward from lack of seatbelt. I smack my head off the side window with a sickening 'thunk', but manage to keep a strong hold on the wheel. The car turns slightly sideways and skids to a stop a few feet from someone's barn.

Without thinking, I throw open the door and yank the scarecrow off the hood. "Damn it!" I shout at it, tossing it to the ground and giving it a good kick. "Ouch." The pain in my head is terrible, and is only being made worse by the quickly rising sun. Rising sun...

My sense of location comes back to me as well as the memory of what just happened. Sliding back into the car, I look at the time circuits, and confirm my suspicions.

_Destination Time: Nov. 5, 1955, 7:00AM_

_Present Time: Nov. 5, 1955, 7:04AM_

_Last Time Departed: Oct. 26, 1985, 1:37AM_

_1955_... I've just time travelled. I stare at the time circuits in total shock, questions running through my mind. How did this happen? Why _this_ date? Where's the mall? Who's property is this? Am I going crazy? Why'd I just hear a door slam...

I look up to see a family, the Peabody family to be specific, standing in front of me, eyes wide. I get out of the car and begin towards them, hoping they'll help me figure this out, not noticing Otis Peabody's shotgun.

"Stop right there!" he says in a gruff voice. I freeze, and noticing the gun, hold my hands up in front of me.

"Look," his wife says. "She's got a wingless airplane..."

"That ain't no airplane!" A very young Sherman Peabody exclaims, showing his family what I make out to be an old comic book.

"Look," I say slowly, taking a step back, not in the mood to be shot. "I just wanted to know if..."

My question is cut off though by an overly enthusiastic cry from Sherman of, "It's mutated into human form! Shoot _it_!"

Shoot _it-_ shoot _me! _I let out a cross between a gasp and a shriek, and dive back into the DeLorean just as Otis fires his first shots. Taking the extra second to buckle my seatbelt to try and _not_ smack my head against anything else, I floor it out of there, taking a pine tree with me as what I guess you could call collateral damage. Otis shoots his own mailbox next, and as I speed away, I barely catch his shout of, "You space-bastard! You killed my pine!" Heh, oops.

I don't even realize where it is that I'm going until I'm already there, and while part of me was expecting this, _knew_ that it wouldn't be there, another part was taken completely by surprise. I slam on the brakes and jump out of the car in shock yet again. The place where Lyon Estates should be is nothing more than an empty field with a few pieces of construction equipment lying around. I slowly turn to the bill board stating what _will_ be here sometime in the future, what _will_ be my home.

Sighing, I turn and head back to the car. No use in hanging around somewhere that isn't even anything yet. Sliding into the drivers seat, I try to start the car, only to find it not working. "Come on," I mutter, trying it again a few more times. Nothing. "Perfect."

I'm about to get back out again when a mysterious and annoying beeping starts. I look around the interior, taking a glance at all the circuitry to find the cause. Once I do, I can feel all the color drain from my face. "Oh, god no..." I whisper, staring at the plutonium gauge. It's empty, and no plutonium, means no time travel. No time travel, means no leaving 1955...

Trying to remain hopeful, I jump up and search the contents of the trunk. No plutonium. Of course there isn't any, that's what Doc went to get right before the Libyans came...

I'm about to push the thought out of my mind, when I realize something. Doc. It _is_ his time machine, even if he only came up with the idea for it today. He'll have to have some sort of crazy idea to get me home.

Filled with a new sense of hope, I dump a few unneeded things into the car, push it behind the Lyon Estates bill board, and begin the two-mile walk into Hill Valley, 1955.

8:30AM

The look on my face must be somewhere between shocked, surprised, and slightly terrified, as I walk into the town centre. So, so much is different, yet eerily the same. The Courthouse is till there, yes, but instead of the parking lot in front of it, there is a park. The Clocktower is still there, but instead of being stuck at 10:04, it's still ticking away, happily chiming to proclaim it as 8:30. Lou's is till there, too, only not as a fitness place, but a cafe. And there are _way_ more people here than in 1985, shopping or strolling through the park. There's something else I notice, too, and it is what's keeping me in my position behind this building. _I'm the _only_ girl here wearing pants._

If I retained anything that I was taught in history, I could have sworn that women started wearing pants sometime in the fifties. Then again, history was never my best subject, and this is only 1955...

After another glance down at my outfit, I take a deep breath and step cautiously out into the open. I try to make my way over to Lou's Cafe as quickly and unnoticed as possible, but can't help and stop and look at a newspaper in the trash. One look at today's date, and a gasp from a group of passing people was all I needed to continue on to the cafe.

I push open the doors, and am immediately met with shocked stares from the man behind the counter, Lou I assume, a young black waiter, and the few people in booths or at the counter. I glance around, and both for the lack of anything better to say, and because it's what I actually came in here for, I break the silence and ask, "Um, can I use the phone?"

After a moment, Lou responds, "Yah, it's in the back." I nod my assent, mutter a thanks, and head for the phone, happy to be out of the line of vision of the patrons. Grabbing the phone book, I quickly locate Doc's number and address, and after digging around in my pockets for change, dial the number.

It rings once. No one picks up. It rings twice. "Come on, Doc. Pick up." I murmer. It rings three times. Lou walks by, seeming casual enough, but probably trying to snoop. It rings four times. My watch beeps signaling nine o'clock, and I stick my hand deep into my jacket pocket as Lou turns towards the sound. It rings five times. Lou gives me an odd, disapproving look, then walks away. It rings six times. "Damn." I mutter, hanging up the receiver.

I tear out the page with Doc's address, being as I have no idea where Riverside Drive is, and head over to the counter to ask Lou.

"Uh, excuse me," I start. Lou doesn't look up. "But could you tell me where Riverside Drive..."

"Look kid," Lou says sternly, looking straight at me. "Are you gonna order something?"

"Uh, um, sure." I mutter, taking a seat at the counter next to a boy around my age. "Uh, do you have coffee?" I ask unsure. I'm not very fond of the stuff, but everything else I could think of to order most likely doesn't exist...

"That'll be five cents kid." Lou says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I manage to find a nickel in one of my pockets and pass it over to Lou, happy he doesn't look at it long enough to notice the date. Lou hands me my coffee and I take a drink of it. One taste reminds me of why I don't drink it on a regular basis, and I sit it back down.

"Hey McFly!" A voice behind me shouts suddenly. A very familiar voice.

I freeze for a brief second, then turn around, confused. In front of me stands a young and snarling, Biff Tannen. Whoa, how does he know who I am? Wait a minute...

I follow Biff's gaze over to the boy sitting next to me, and gasp when I see his face. I'm sitting next to none other than George McFly, my future father. And now Biff, my future father's future boss is here. Oh joy...

Biff and his 'gang' stroll over to George, and begin pestering him about some homework of Biff's he apparently should have done. The shock of seeing my father quickly wears off, and is instead replaced by anger. Having spent the majority of my life being bullied, I've never been able to stand seeing it happen to someone else, and the feelings are doubled now that it's my own father. I've never said anything to Biff before, but now that we're the same age...

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" I say annoyed. Biff, startled by my sudden outburst, seems angry at first, then an evil grin paints itself on his face, and unaware of my attire, he goes to do one of his usual 'moves'.

"Well, hello there." he starts, mock kindness riddled in his voice. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Biff Tannen, and you're a pretty little thing. Of course, I'm sure you'd look better with nothing..." he goes to lift up my skirt, only to freeze when he discovers that I'm not wearing one. "What the hell?" he says straightening back up.

I stand up to face him, only to discover that I had more height sitting on the stool. Too late now. "Why don't you leave both him and _me_ alone, Tannen." I snap. "And everybody else, too."

Biff stares at me for a moment, shocked, but quickly regains his normal a-hole attitude. "Oh yah?" he says smugly. "And what's a _little girl_ like you gonna do to make that happen?"

"You'd be surprised at what a '_little girl'_ like me can accomplish." I say with as much confidence as I can muster. "I have friends in high places, who could make it as if you were never even born." I half-lie. With the time machine, I could prevent Biff's birth. Of course, that would take plutonium, which I'm lacking in right now... "So why don't you make everyone's lives a little bit better today, and get the heck out of here."

"Fine, I'll go, for now. But, if I ever catch either you" he gestures to George "in here again, Imma kick you into last week." he says, as he and his lackys head for the doors. "Oh, and as for _you_," Biff says, pointing directly at me. "Expect to be seein' a lot of me honey, 'cause I like a girl with some fire."

With that, Biff finally leaves. "It's knock you into _next_ week, idiot, and like hell you'll be seein' a lot of me." I mutter. "Are you OK?" I ask, turning to George.

He looks up from the counter at me for a brief second, looks as if he's about to say something, then does a double-take back at me. "I-uh, um, y-" he stammers. Suddenly, he stands, and bolts out of the cafe.

"Huh. Wonder what his problem is." the black waiter says. I now recognize him as future mayor, Goldie Wilson. Huh, who knew.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, taking off after him. I would be able to catch up to him rather quickly, had he not mounted his bike. I'm persisted though, and for some unknown reason find myself chasing him through the streets of Hill Valley. I'm not sure where we're at when I finally run out of breath and energy, and stand in the middle of the street panting.

"You know I just wanna talk to ya." I say between breaths. George turns around to look at me, then his eyes go wide. In a second, he's off the bike and knocking me to the other side of the street. I barely have time to wonder what he's doing before he's on top of me, and a man I recognize as Grandpa Baines is shouting something at us from his car. I can't make out what though, and I must have hit my head again because the pain is back stronger than ever.

"Are you OK?" George asks me, though it sounds kind of echoey and the light outside is way brighter than it was a moment ago, I lie.

"Yah. I'm-I'm fine. Thanks for that." I say, rubbing my head. George gives me a hand up, and I take it, unsure if I could get up on my own at this moment.

"I-I, um, I'm George McFly." he says cautiously, as if I may bite his head off at any moment.

"Mags." I say without thinking, then pause. Even slightly dazed I know I can't tell him my true last, probably not even first name. "Maggie Wood." I say, pulling a last name from a nearby tree, and deciding that it's already too late on the first name. "But Mags is my nickname. Nice to meet you, George."

"Pleasure is all mine." George says. He's seemed to come out of his shell a little, but I take that as a good thing.

There's an awkward pause, as neither of us neither knows or has anything to say. "Well, I-uh, I better get going." George says finally. "My mother will be worried about me."

I give a nod, then remember something. "Oh, hey George!" Now that feels weird, calling my dad by his first name. "Uh, where is Riverside Drive?" I stick my hand in my pocket to check the exact address, only to find the paper missing. I search all of my pockets, but there's no paper. Looks like I'm winging it from the street on.

"Oh, well, I'm not the best at giving directions, but-um" he pauses, seeming to be trying to gather all his courage together. "Well, I-uh, I could-um, I could take you there if you-um, if you like." he finishes shyly.

"Actually, I'm trying to find Dr. Emmett Brown? I'm his-uh, his niece, and I'm supposed to be visiting from out of town, but I sort of lost the address." Another half-lie. I don't want you to get in trouble at home though."

At the mention of Doc, George seems to draw back a little, but not entirely like I had expected. "Well, I think I know where he lives..." he starts. Just when I think he's going to bolt again, he looks at me, and some confidence flashes behind his eyes, along with something else I don't quite catch. "It's no trouble, my parents will understand. Come on, it's-uh, it's this way."


End file.
